pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
Resurrectionists
= The Resurrectionists = There is a certain poetry in death that few can read, but for those with the ability and the willingness, eternity is the reward. Eternity and perhaps their own personal bodyguard of undead slaves; but what good could those temporary husks of life have been to their owners anyway, if they did not have the vision to embrace the grave? The Resurrectionists are about all things undead, and tend to favor summoning new models and raining debilitating effects (particularly Poison) upon their opponents. Their summoning abilities, combined with having lots of wounds and a lot of damage-mitigating abilities, make them very resilient (the majority of their minions are either Incorporeal or have Hard to Wound). However, with some key exceptions, they don't have a lot of options for dealing death from a distance. Masters Dr. McMourning - The Close-Combat Surgeon Summoner. Dual Faction Guild. Mobile, hits hard, and redefines the Poison mechanic. (crew list) Nicodem - The Zombie Horde Lord. Support Master who summons and enhances undead around him. (crew list) Seamus - The Mad Hatter with a Hand Cannon. Stalks the streets of Malifaux and scares the bejesus out of everyone. (crew list) Tara - The Herald of Obliteration. Dual Faction Outcast. Manipulates time, through handing out Fast and Slow. Can bury models and use them for her own purposes. (crew list) Molly Squidpiddge - The Tragic Belle. Summoning and support master. (crew list) Yan Lo - The Enlightened Ancestor. Dual Faction Ten Thunders. Increases his power through upgrades as he plays. (crew list) Kirai - The Vengeful Spirit. Upgrades her models into more powerful spirits and swirls them around.(crew list) Reva - The Merciful. Uses corpses to strike from a distance. Henchmen * Archie * Anna Lovelace * Asura Roten * Datsue Ba * Madame Sybelle * Mortimer * Philip and the Nanny * Sebastian * Toshiro the Daimyo * The Valedictorian * Vincent St.Clair Totems * Copycat Killer (Seamus) * Corpse Candle (Reva) * Graveyard Spirit * Karina (Tara) * Lost Love (Kirai) * Necrotic Machine (Molly) * Soul Porter (Yan Lo) * Vulture (Nicodem) * Zombie Chihuahua (McMourning) Enforcers * Bete Noire * Carrion Emissary * Chiaki The Niece * Dead Rider * The Forgotten Marshal * Gravedigger * Hayreddin * Ikiryo * Izamu the Armor * Jaakuna Ubume * Lampad * Rafkin * Rogue Necromancy * Sloth * Yin the Penangalan Minions * Ashigaru * Bone Pile * Canine Remains * Carrion Effigy * Crooligan * Crooked Man * Dead Doxy * Draugr * The Drowned * Flesh Construct * Gaki * Goryo * Guild Autopsy * The Hanged * Kentauroi * Little Gasser * Necropunk * Night Terror * Nurse * Onryo * Punk Zombie * Rotten Belle * Shieldbearer * Shikome * Student of Sinew * Student of Steel * Student of Viscera Peons * Mindless Zombie * Seishin = Ownership = Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link)